Leak
Leak is the game accompanying CatGhost 10 Reunion. In this game, the player steers Elon and Naarah as they run away from several busts that are chasing them. Gameplay The game starts off with Elon and Naarah sitting around a campfire in the middle of the woods. A line of theban text flashes across the top of the screen, after which the two begin to start running from the campfire as several busts appear and start chasing them. This is when the player takes control of Elon. The game scrolls automatically along a straight path, along which Elon is running, with Naarah following behind her. The player can steer Elon up and down along the path to dodge obstacles such as fallen trees and large rocks. Hitting an obstacle will slowly push them further to the left side of the screen, where the busts are chasing the two. The closer the characters get to the busts, the more static will fill up the screen. Once both characters fall too far behind and disappear behind the mass of busts, the game automatically closes. Once the player has guided Elon and Naarah to safety for a certain amount of time, a prompt will appear. The player must direct Elon into the top, middle or bottom rows of the prompt (referred to by the community as up, down, and straight). This prompt will appear four times in each run, and affects the ending the player will get if Elon survives until she reaches the end. Naarah being hit with one of the obstacles does not affect Elon, and she does not die nor end the game when she gets too near to the Busts. Theban Messages Main Article: ''Leak/Theban Each time the player begins ''Leak, a message written in Theban will appear in the top left corner of the screen, right before Elon and Naarah try to run from the group of Busts. Endings Main Article: Leak/Endings If the player successfully gets Elon to the end, they will be greeted by one of five different ending screens, depending on which paths the player chose. Easter Egg Included with the game is a file called "all_reveal.png", much like the "nebula.png" in Midnight, where it is used by the game to generate the "house messages". "all_reveal.png", when decrypted, will give the following message: Wow, this is incredible! I don't know whether to be hurt, or proud. Now that you know how the the story goes. Okay, here is the truth. Elon was secretly the pineapple the whole time. Or was it Naarah? No, it is defiantly sic Gideon. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter. I want to thank you for a fun race! But the turtle always wins. Bye bye. The message reveals that all_reveal.png was just an easter egg or red herring for dataminers, similar to the message in the files of Key. Gallery leaktheban.png|One of the messages in Theban that can be displayed at the beginning of the game. leakrun1.png|Elon and Naarah running from the busts. leakrun2.png|The static that occurs when the player hits an obstacle. leakrun3.png|The static increasing as the player comes closer to getting caught. leakrun4.png|The player dangerously close to being caught, with the prompts to choose a direction visible. leakprompt1.png|The game prompting the player to choose a direction. leakprompt2.png|The player taking the middle "straight" route. Category:Games